Kakashi, ou le pervers du village…
by pandore25
Summary: La vie de Kakashi n’est pas de tout repos, loin de là… vous êtes vous un jour demandé pourquoi il arrivait toujours en retard ? Pour vous j’ai enquêté pendant 2 jours ! Voici la réponse ! FIC ARRETEE SORRY !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Kakashi, ou le pervers du village…

Auteur : pandore25

Rating : M

Résumé : La vie de Kakashi n'est pas de tout repos, loin de là… vous êtes vous un jour demandé pourquoi il arrivait toujours en retard ? Pour vous j'ai enquêté pendant 2 jours ! Voici la réponse !

Genre : Humour uniquement !

**Kakashi, ou le pervers du village…**

Une fois de plus, les élèves de la team seven attendaient impatiemment leur senseï…

Oh, ils n'attendaient pas TOUS impatiemment en fait… un seul était assez psychopathe pour attendre un cours avec impatience…

Revenons en à notre team seven, bien sage, attendant donc Kakashi sur un petit pont enjambant une rivière.

A vrai dire, Naruto se fichait bien de savoir quand arriverait Kakashi, trop obnubilé à essayer de déterminer si les cheveux de Sakura tirait sur le Rose Barbie ou le rose Chewing gum…

Sakura quand à elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, trop occupée a mater Sasuké en croyant que celui-ci ne la voyait pas, et se demandait avec qui il irait à la soirée donnée pour l'arrivée de Tsunade au poste d'hokage…

En somme, une matinée type pour l'équipe 7.

Mais vous êtes vous demandé un jour ce que Kakashi pouvait bien faire pour arriver en retard ?

Moi oui ! Et c'est ainsi que moi, la seule et l'unique, votre talentueuse auteuse (ca se dit ? lol)

Qui, armée d'un bloc note et d'un magnéto, ai suivi notre petit kakashinouchet favori jusque dans les ruelles les plus obscures de Konoha ! Laissez moi vous contez ce que j'ai découvert…

_Le matin._

**6h00 du matin.**

Voila maintenant 10 min que je fais le pied de grue devant chez kakashi, cachée derrière un buisson de magnolia…

Ah ! Une lumière vient d'apparaître au 1er étage, où je suppose que la chambre de Kakashi se trouve…

Une silhouette longiligne se découpe contre la fenêtre, je crois que c'est kakashi…

Effectivement c'est bien lui ! Et mesdemoiselles vous seriez nombreuses à m'envier à cet instant, car notre cher Hatake a revêtu le costume d'Adam…

Malheureusement pour moi, ou heureusement pour le buisson de magnolia dégoulinant de bave, je n'arrive à apercevoir que son torse, au abdos merveilleusement dessiné…

**6h30.**

Après être passé à la toilette, notre kakashi chéri prend son petit déjeuner, je peux l'apercevoir depuis mon buisson, puisqu'il est installé directement en face de la fenêtre de la cuisine, les stores il ne connaît pas ?

HEIN !!!!!

Non mais c'est quoi ca ! Une magnifique blonde vient d'entrer dans la cuisine chez lecteur, vêtue on ne peut plus simplement, elle s'accroche au cou de notre cher kakashi ! OH MON DIEU !!!!

Kakashi vient de l'envoyer balader, gentiment mais fermement !

Oh elle va oser… Cher lecteur, c'est incroyable ! Elle lui fait le coup des yeux de chien larmoyants !

Va-t-il succomber ?

Et bien non ! Kakashi se révèle être un homme de principe ! La nuit, oui, la vie, non !

Et paf dans les dents ! La blonde (qui j'en suis sûre est en fait une brune teinte, bah oui, c'est toujours comme ca --') s'effondre en larmes, tandis que notre kakashinouchet d'amour termine son petit déjeuner tranquillement et sort de la cuisine.

Je le perds de vue quelques instants, mais le revoilà !

Il sort par la porte d'entrée, avec la blonde éplorée toujours au basque.

(Pour qu'elle pleure autant, notre kakashi doit être un fameux coup mesdemoiselles !)

J'entends quelques bribes de la conversation entre le machin jaune et notre amour à toutes !

MAGNETO !!!

- Bon tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ?

- Mais Hatake nous sommes faits pour être ensemble ! (Non mais elle rêve là !)

- Tu rêves là ! (Qu'est ce que je disais !)

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ca Kakashi ! (Bah pourtant il va le faire !)

- Tu as raison… (HEIN ?) …Prend au moins le temps de t'habiller avant de partir. (Je l'aime mon kakashinouchet mdr)

Et sur ce, Kakashi s'en va, laissant derrière lui une blonde en mille morceaux… (Bien fait ! na !)

**7H00**

Kakashi vient de partir de chez lui, je vais essayer de le suivre discrètement…

Je sors donc de mon buisson de Magnolia, lequel est en assez mauvais état je dois le dire…

Kakashi est déjà au coin de la rue, viteeeuuhhhh ! Je cours donc à en perdre haleine et… manque de percuter Jiraiya de plein fouet…

C'est bien ma veine ! C'est sur l'autre pervers que je voulais tomber moi ! Vite, se dégager de ces mains avides…

Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini non ! Espèce d'obsédé sexuel ! (Un coup de pied très douloureux dans les parties plus tard…)

L'avait qu'à pas me chercher d'abord ! Bon il est où mon Hatake ?

…

Ah le voila ! Il vient d'entrer dans… un bar ?!

…Bon prenons notre courage à deux mains ! Entrons dans ce bouge crasseux cher lecteur !

Hum… le bar s'appelle :

Au délice interdit…

Finalement je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer…Surtout que Jiraiya a récupéré et qu'il me suit en croyant que je ne le vois pas…

BON ! je n'ai pas le choix ! Il faut que je perce le mystère des arrivées en retard de Kakashi ! En avant !

Fin du premier chapitre, assez court je l'avoue, mais la suite va bientôt arriver !

En attendant, faites moi part de vos commentaires, ca fait toujours plaisir !

Alors… REWIEWS !


	2. Chapitre 2: Au délice interdit

De retour ! Eh oui, je n'allais pas vous laisser sur votre faim ! Voici la suite de mes aventures, à la poursuite du Kakashi perdu ! Oupssss je m'égare… enfin, d'abord, réponse au rewiew (même si elle sont pas nombreuses… c'est pas bien de m'oublier, vilain ! --')

Donc un grand merçi à :

Sad Sweet Girl : tu vas bientôt le savoir, ne t'inquiètes pas ! (I am very shocked, Kakashi m'a beaucoup déçu dans ce chapitre… vi vi)

Karasu57 : Il va être résolu, et surtout, crois moi que si Jiraiya m'approche encore à moins de 100 mètres je le castre ! --'

Rappel :

_Hum… le bar s'appelle : _

_Au délice interdit…_

_Finalement je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer…Surtout que Jiraiya a récupéré et qu'il me suit en croyant que je ne le vois pas…_

_BON ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Il faut que je perce le mystère des arrivées en retard de Kakashi ! En avant !_

**Chapitre 2.**

J'ai le choix… tomber entre les mains d'un pervers, ou tomber entre les mains d'un autre pervers en l'occurrence Kakashi… hum…

Jiriaya ou Kakashi… choix difficile…

KAKASHI ATTEND MOI !!!!!!

Je m'engouffre dans le bouge crasseux, ou une odeur suffocante d'alcool et d'après rasage bon marché me summerge…

Après rasage bon marché ?

Je me retourne d'un bloc, et qui je vois, là, devant moi ?

IBIKI MORINO !!! Le type zarbi de la section torture, vous vous souvenez ?

Je crois que je commence à comprendre…

_Au délice interdit…_

Non… Il n'aurait quand même pas…

_Au délice interdit…_

DOUTE CONFIRME !

Ibiki me regarde avec un air pas du tout rassurant, lorgnant sur les menottes et les fouets pendus au mur…

ARRIERE SADOMASOCHISTE !!!

Maman au secours…

Vite, il faut que je retrouve Kakashi…

Ah ! Je viens de repérer une masse de cheveux argentés…Tant pis si c'est pas lui ! Faut que je sauve ma peau ! Allez hop, je bourre dans le tas !

Je me fraie un chemin dans le foule occupant tout l'espace de ce bar minable qui commence a me foutre les jetons, et j'arrive devant un escalier en bois, qui, ma foi, m'a l'air fort… bancal.

Tant pis ! Tout plutôt que le fana de la torture ! D'ailleurs je crois qu'il se rapproche, je sens son après rasage… Oh mon dieu, dans quoi j'ai été me fourré !

Je pose un pied prudent sur la première marche, puis entendant une bousculade derrière moi, je n'hésite plus et me rue dans l'escalier !

J'arrive devant une porte fermée à clé, d'où sortent des gémissements… dont on ne peut douter…

BON ! Zieutage par le trou de la serrure !

OH MON DIEU !!!!!!!!!

KAKASHI !

KAKASHI EST…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Bon inspirer, expirer…

Non mais que vous ai-je fait seigneur, pour que vous me traumatisiez comme ca ?!

Je viens de voir la chose la plus affreuse au monde, cher lecteur !

Kakashi, attaché a un lit, dans une tenue on ne peut plus… inexistante… (Jusque là, rien de choquant évidemment :p) Mais j'ai aussi aperçu…oh mon dieu… Anko, entièrement habillée en cuir, avec une cravache…

NON MES YEUX, MES PAUVRES YEUX !!!!

Bon, je n'en suis pas moins là pour vous rapporter des infos, cher lecteur !

Donc, je suis tranquillement plongée dans la rédaction de mon rapport, et je n'ai pas fait attention au bruit, ni à la silhouette massive s'élevant dans mon dos, jusqu'à temps qu'une main s'abatte sur mon épaule, et qu'une voix me dise :

- Ca alors ! Mais nous sommes collègue !

JIRAIYA ESPECE D'ANDOUILLE FINIE !

Ils ont dû se douter de quelque chose à côté, car les gémissements se sont tus brusquement, et j'entends du bruit derrière la porte…

Pas bon ca…

Autant que Jiraiya serve a quelque chose ! Alors pendant que cet abruti bave en plongeant dans mon décolleté, PAF, une baffe l'assomme et il se retrouve à terre.

Vu qu'il va me sauver la mise, j'oublie la castration ce coup ci, mais ce n'est que partie remise…

Je descends donc à toute vitesse l'escalier, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque j'entends les éclats de voix furieux d'Anko…

Pff je l'ai échappé belle…

Mais problème, si je retourne en bas, je prend le risque de me retrouver face à face avec tronche de babouin, j'ai nommé Ibiki Morino…

Que faire…

Le bruit du premier coup de cravache de la part d'Anko sur Jiraiya me donne la réponse, face de babouin me voici !

Bon, descendons prudemment…Rien à gauche, rien à droite…

JE FONCE !

Oui, la sortie n'est plus qu'a quelque pas, j'y suis presque…

OH NON !

Face de babouin m'a repéré… Et c'est posté entre la sortie et moi…

Tant pis, je continue de foncer !

ET BAMMMM je me prends un Morino en pleine face… Le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce…

- Il me semble que vous n'avez pas l'âge pour entrer dans un bar mademoiselle…

Ah oui j'ai 16 ans, et alors tronche d'andouille ? Mon enquête passe avant tout !

- ROULIO ! ARMAND !

Deux armoires a glace débarque derrière Ibiki…

- Foutez la dehors…

MAIS AIEEEUHHHHH VOUS ME FAITES MAL BANDE DE GORILLES DECERVELES !

OUCH ! Mes fesses…. Bon, je ne m'en tire pas trop mal…

Mais je ferais mieux de me cacher, je crois que Kakashi va bientôt ressortir…

Que pensez vous de ce deuxième chapitre ?

Rewiews please !


	3. Chapitre 3: Saké, Kakashi etNeji !

Gomen ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard sorry sorry sorry !

Alors voila le 3 éme chapitre, et j'espère pour vous de nouvelles crises de fou rire :p

_Rappel :_

_Deux armoires a glace débarque derrière Ibiki…_

_- Foutez la dehors…_

_MAIS AIEEEUHHHHH VOUS ME FAITES MAL BANDE DE GORILLES DECERVELES ! _

_OUCH ! Mes fesses…. Bon, je ne m'en tire pas trop mal…_

_Mais je ferais mieux de me cacher, je crois que Kakashi va bientôt ressortir…_

**Chapitre 3.**

Décidemment y a beaucoup de buisson de magnolia à Konoha…

Bon, Jiraiya est sorti il y a 10 min, l'air passablement amoché, mais aux anges.

Voyons ce qu'il en est de kakashi…

OULA ! Il tire une tête de 20 mètres de long, et grommelle tout bas…

MAGNETO !

- … Stupide ermite pervers, abruti ! Il vient de me gâcher ma partie de jambes en l'air avec Anko, il va me le payer !

Bon, il est on ne peut plus de mauvaise humeur le Kakashinouchet….

Je vais mettre un peu de distance pour qu'il ne me remarque pas…

Tiens, il entre dans une librairie ? Pas le genre de Kakashi de…

Ah c'est bon, j'ai compris !

Elle est pas si mignonne la libraire… ah tiens y a le dernier tome du paradis du batifolage, je l'ai pas encore celui là…

Apparemment Kakashi s'est ramassé un râteau…

Ca doit faire mal quand même…Parce que vu comment il est étalé par terre… En ce tenant des parties que nous ne nommeront pas….

Approchons nous, sous prétexte de payer le livre !

Je m'approche donc de la libraire :

-Espèce d'obsédé sexuel ! Et ca ose dire que c'est un gentleman ! Le fameux Hatake Kakashi !

Le célèbre ninja copieur ! Copieur de mes fesses oui ! Dit elle en m'arrachant littéralement le livre des mains.

Elle reprit en se tournant vers moi :

- Non mais c'est un monde ca quand même ! Monsieur ne veut pas comprendre que je suis lesbienne, et qu'il ne m'intéresse pas ! 10 euro SVP.

- Tenez…

- Sérieusement, vous le trouvez craquant vous ?!

Kakashi lève son unique œil vers moi. (Ne pas baver, ne pas baver…). A présent, il est calmement assis sur le sol, attendant que la vendeuse ait terminé de cracher son venin.

- Eh bien… Il a un certain charme…

- GROMPH. Ce sera tout ?!

- Euh… oui.

- Au revoir !

Et je me dépêche de prendre mes affaires, non sans remarquer l'air de prédateur qu'arbore à présent Kakashi… Ne me dit rien qui vaille ca…

Bon, résumons, je me suis fait capter dans mon espionnage, j'ai Jiraiya et bientôt Kakashi au trousse, mes fesses me font horriblement mal et j'ai… AFFREUSSEMENT FAIM !

Hum… Ichiraku…

MIAM RAMEN !!!!!!

Donc, j'entre dans l'établissement, et m'installant à une table, je hèle la serveuse.

- Oui ?

- Un bol de ramen et un saké SVP.

- je vous apporte ca tout de suite !

Et elle repart en direction de la cuisine. En attendant ma commande, j'observe l'intérieur assez coquet du restaurant, m'attardant sur les clients.

Et là qui je vois ? Un pur beau gosse numéro 2 : NEJI HYUGA !!!!

Je sens que je vais faire une crise cardiaque…

ET ZUTTTTTEEUHHHHH

Kakashi vient d'entrer dans le resto…

Bon, je me cache derrière la carte…

Il ne peut pas me voir. Hein ? Comment ca il a son Sharingan ?

ET REZUTEUHHHHHH

Bon, coup d'œil prudent… ah ! Il est au comptoir ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne pouvait… MAIS EUHHHHH !

Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas de veine… Pile au moment où je regarde, il tourne la tête vers moi…

Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès…

- Votre commande mademoiselle. 15 euro SVP.

- Hein ? Ah oui… gardez la monnaie.

- Merci, bon appétit.

Bon, je me débarrasse de la carte, qui ne me sert plus à rien à présent, et commence à manger calmement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse revient, avec un autre verre de saké…

- Euh…

- Cadeau du monsieur là bas. Dit-elle en pointant Kakashi du doigt.

- Ah euh… merci.

- Chanceuse ! Franchement vous avez de la chance que Kakashi s'intéresse à vous…

- Mouais…

La serveuse me regarde quelques moments, éberluée, puis rebrousse son chemin.

Je ne dirais pas que ca me gêne, mais là… (Au contraire, j'en suis enchantée, mais il me court après, comment vous informer de son emploi du temps ? Vous vous rendez compte du sacrifice que je fait pour vous j'espère ? T.T).

J'ai un boulot à faire moi ! Alors il faut qu'il me lâche l'Hatake !

Comment le faire lâcher…

Mais bien sûr ! Si il voit que je suis avec quelqu'un il continuera son emploi du temps normal !

Mais qui pourrait…

Hé hé…

Splendide idée…

Je vide mon deuxième verre de saké d'un trait, et me dirige d'une démarche chaloupée vers la table de Neji…

Lequel me voit arriver avec une certaine inquiétude... Et me rattrape avant que j'aille dire bonjour au sol.

- Hé, ca va ?

Et moi devinez ce que je trouve à dire ?

- Oh mon sauveur !

… Avant de lui rouler un patin monstrueux --'

BEURKKKKKKK il a prit des ramens a quoi lui…

- Euh, désolé, faut que j'y aille…

Là je suis dégrisée d'un coup !

Bon, maintenant où est passé Kakashi ? Il est parti d'un air dégoûté, que je partage à présent…

Comme quoi les beaux gosses n'embrasse pas tous très bien, surtout quand ils ont une haleine bouche d'égout…

**XxX**

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre, qui j'avoue, c'est fait attendre ?

Les rewiews sont acceptée ; p


	4. Chapitre 4 : Annonce chapitre 4

ATTENTION ! J'arrête cette fic pour le moment, par manque d'inspirations, et accesoirement; de temps. Désolé.

Bon je vais me répéter… encore désoléeeeeeee vraiment ToT bon beh d'abord, réponse au rewiews !

Shadow-of-a-small-cherry: ca va encore… Mais il y a de fois où je me demande ce qui passe dans la tête des ninjas de Konoha… et merçi a toi pour ta rewiews !

Xana 713 : contente que ca t'ai plu ! Et ca ne fait que commencer… ;)

Altaïr : ne dit pas du mal de ton ordi, il est gentil il a posté deux rewiews lol ;) c'est normal d'être à votre écoute, après tout c'est pour vous avant tout que j'écrit 

Et merçi à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis ma première fic ! Alors voici la suite !

Rappel :

_Bon, maintenant où est passé Kakashi ? Il est parti d'un air dégoûté, que je partage à présent…_

_Comme quoi les beaux gosses n'embrasse pas tous très bien, surtout quand ils ont une haleine bouche d'égout…_

**xXx**

Bon, d'accord… Je ne suis pas ninja, donc j'aurais du mal à retrouver un ancien ANBU entraîné si celui-ci ne le voulait pas… Et apparemment il ne le veut pas…

Tiens, je suis déjà passée devant cet arbre …

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA je tourne en rond depuis une demi heure ! Foutu ninja copieur !

Crac

…

…………

……………………

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait crac…

C'EST QUI ???????????????

MAMAN J'AI PEUR !!!!

-hi hi hi…

??? LUI !

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Ouille !

-Sale pervers vicieux, obsédé sexuel ! Attardé !

Ah votre avis, c'est qui ?

Bah oui, c'est Jiraiya…

-Aie, on ne tape pas son, ouille, sauveur !

-Sauveur ? Sauveur de mes fesses oui ! Tu fait quoi là, obsédé !

-Hi hi hi…

Je brandis mon poing, prête à le lui faire déguster…

- Tu ne chercherais pas Kakashi par hasard ?

…Et m'arrête 5 millimètres avant son nez.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

- Eh bien, sachant que je suis un ninja légendaire très talentueux…

Mon poing se trouve à présent à 1 millimètres de son nez…

- ARG ! Euh un ptit bisou et je te retrouve le pervers numéro deux de konoha !

…

- Voici ma proposition, dit je d'un ton calme, tu me retrouves Kakashi et tu gardes tes parties entières, qu'en dit tu ?

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Ca me dégoûtera peut-être, mais croit moi, je n'hésiterais pas !

Il fait mine de réfléchir un instant, puis accepte.

- Bien, passe devant.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je suis perdue, et que je ne te fais pas confiance. Aller avance !

- Pff… Les filles sont bien méfiantes de nos jours.

- avance, radoteur !

Et nous nous enfonçâmes ensemble dans les méandres de la forêt de Konoha.

**xXx**

Bon, récapitulons…

Point positif : nous sommes sorti de la forêt

Point négatif : le « nous » inclut Jiriaya.

… point extrêmement négatif : j'ai l'étrange impression d'être suivie…

- Jiriaya, tu le retrouves ou pas ?!

- Eh ! C'est un ANBU quand même ! Et puis pourquoi c'est lui le héros ? Je veux avoir une fic à moi !

- Je t'ai déjà fait une fic à toi, maintenant tu me lâches les basques et tu renifles la piste de Kakashi !

-Pff… Tu parles d'une fic… Finir avec Tsunade…

BANG !

- T'as quelques chose contre Tsunade ?!

-J'avais oublié que tu étais une fan inconditionnelle… dit-il en crachant quelques dents…

-GRUMPH ! Aller, au boulot !

Je me détourne de Jiraiya, qui cherche des preuves du passage de Kakashi, et observe les alentours.

Je ne me fait pas d'illusions, je n'ai aucun pouvoir, et je ne vais donc pas pouvoir déterminer si oui ou non on nous suit, mais je suis plus rassurée comme ca…

- EUREKA !

- ???

Je me retourne vers Jiraiya, qui a le nez collé au sol :

- Il est parti par là ! Dit-il en désignant le nord.

- Eh beh t'attend quoi ? En route !

- Comment ca en route ?

- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser filer comme ca ? Tu gâches ma couverture au bar, tu me mates avec un regard vicieux et tu voudrais que je te perde de vue ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

Avance où je te transforme en fille !

-… Malade…

-**PARDON ?**

- AHHHHHH j'ai rien dit !!!!!

Bon… je suis si effrayante que ca le poing brandit ?

Nous nous mettons donc en route, et je laisse Jiraiya me guider…

**xXx**

-Jiraiya…

- J'ai rien fait !

- Je veux te poser une question andouille !

- OH…

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que nous sommes suivi ?

- Si.

- Et tu ne me dis rien ?!

- Bah, il appartient à Konoha, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter…

- Qui est ce ?

- Neji Hyûga.

- Eh merdeuhhhhhh

- Apparemment ta prestation au resto lui a plut…

- Tais toi ou je te transforme en haché !

- Toujours aussi délicate…

- Trouve un moyen de nous en débarrasser !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il serait capable de tout gâcher !

- Donc, en somme, tu as besoin de moi…

-…

- Bien. Un bisou.

-… Non.

- Sur la joue.

-… Profiteur !

-J'attend.

Je me dirige donc d'un air pas très rassuré vers Jiraiya… et me stoppe lorsque celui-ci attrape un Kunaï au vol.

- KYAAAAAAA c'est quoi ca ?!

Une voix s'éleva derrière mon dos, glaciale :

- Je te conseille de ne pas la toucher Jiraiya…

- Euh… Neji ?

-Uh.

- Euh juste pour savoir… TU FOUT QUOI LA !

- Je viens te sauver en fait… depuis le début, il te mène en bateau…

Je me tourne lentement vers Jiraiya qui tente de s'éclipser discrètement…

- C'est. Vrai. Ce. Qu'il. Vient. De. DIRE ???!!!!

- Euh…

-JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

**xXx**

Me faire avoir par Jiraiya… j'aurais jamais crut…

Neji : c'est rien, c'est rien

Moi : OUINNNNNNN

Jiraiya : je vais te consoler, viens faire un câlin !

Moi : Bas les pattes, sale pervers !

Neji : Pff… Rewiews ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : ERO SENNIN !

Youpi, l'inspiration m'est revenue ! Pas trop tôt que vous vous dîtes, je vous entends d'ici, bande d'impatient va ! Enfin, je vous pardonne…

Comment ça c'est à moi de me faire pardonner ? Bon d'accord… Alors voici la suite !

**XxX**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas…

Non mais qui l'aurait cru ? Moi, d'habitude si brillante, me faire avoir par ce maudit pervers… (Jiraiya : je dirais pas brillante moi… Moi, le menaçant du poing genre Tsunade : Et tu dirais quoi je te prie ? Jiraiya : KYAAA fantastiquement intelligente bien sûr…)

Toujours est-il que le dit pervers et pour l'instant ligoté au sol grâce au bon soin de Neji, bâillonné pour nous éviter d'entendre ces cris de goret qu'on égorge, et qu'il arbore une bosse énorme et délicatement violacée sur le sommet de son crâne…

- Merci encore Neji, dis-je en jetant un regard mauvais sur Jiraiya. Tu peux m'indiquer le chemin pour Konoha s'il te plaît, et si possible me dire où Kakashi à filer ? Ca me serait bien utile, maugréais-je en jetant un deuxième regard noir à Jiraiya.

Lequel me le rendit en grognant ce qui me sembla être une insanité, étouffée par le bâillon…

- Hum… oui bien sûr. Et que fait-on de lui ? Me demande mon sauveur.

Une idée s'impose à moi, tandis que j'arbore un sourire plutôt inquiétant (Made in Ibiki !)

- Que dirais tu de lui faire faire joujou avec les gentilles petites choses possédant d'énormes griffes et crocs, et qui se promène plus que probablement par ici ? Dis-je en faisant à Neji mon regard le plus angélique, quelque peu gâché par mon sourire machiavélique…

**Quelques minutes plus tard…**

Laissant à Neji le bon soin d'attacher le maudit Sannin pervers à un arbre, je scrutai un moment les environs, histoire de voir si on était aussi loin de toute civilisation que je le craignais.

Manque de bol, apparemment, oui.

Maudit pervers vicieux…

Bon, Neji il a terminé ou pas ?

Je me retourne brusquement pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le dit Neji, qui me regarde comme s'il m'attendait.

Non mais eh, c'est moi qui l'attendais !

- C'est pas trop tôt, je m'exclame, t'es lent toi !

Je le dépasse et me dirige droit devant moi.

Voyant qu'il ne me suit pas, je lui demande :

- Bah quoi t'es vexé ?

- Non. Konoha c'est de l'autre côté, qu'il me dit avant de se mettre en route vers le dit côté…

Et un cassage, un !

**XxX**

Arg ! C'est encore loin Konoha ? Non mais c'est pas pour dire que ça fait quand même 1 heure qu'on marche mais bon…

Et pire que tout, Neji est une vraie porte de prison…

- Dit Neji…

-Hu ?

- euh… tu parles parfois…

- Hu…

- Ah, oui c'est vrai, c'est une réponse digne d'intérêt ça, je marmonne, ironique.

Eh mais qu'est ce q'il lui prend ?

Il vient de me plaquer contre un arbre !

- Chut ! Dit-il en me posant un doigt sur les lèvres, nous sommes suivis…

Pitié par l'ermite pas net, pas l'ermite pas net…

- Hinata ?!

- Neji-kun… commence l'intéressée en se tordant les doigts, je…je…je me demandais… où tu étais…

- Tout va bien, retourne tout de suite à la maison ! Tu sais que les bois sont dangereux par ici…

Hum…Il se fait bien du souci à son sujet…Je n'ai jamais essayé de jouer les marieuses…

Bah ! Toute chose à un début !

Libérée, je m'approche discrètement d'Hinata, sous prétexte de lui dire bonjour, et, oh mon dieu ce que je suis maladroite, là pousse directement dans les bras de Neji, qui la reçoit sur son torse.

Ah bah tiens elle vire au rouge…

Ah non tiens, ça tire plus sur le violet maintenant…

- Hina-chan ?!

- Gne Gne…

- Hu ?!

Oui, je confirme, les hyûga sont des êtres très, mais alors là très étrange.

-Allez viens Hinata, je te raccompagne, lui dit-il en la prenant par la taille et en commencant à s'élancer d'arbre en arbre…

- Mais et moi ?! Je crie

- Konoha est droit devant ! Me répond la voix déjà lointaine de Neji…

Droit dev…

Ah bah oui, droit devant en effet…

Bon je me trouve où là ?

Ah oui, la stèle des ninjas morts aux combats…

J'aurais dû m'en douter il… Eh il est où ?

Pourquoi ils arrêtent pas tous de me faire le cas de « je suis là, ah bah non j'y suis plus ! » Méchant ninjas !

- Coucou !

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kakashi, suspendu à une branche juste au dessus de moi par son chakra qu'il insuffle dans ses pieds, se bouche les oreilles :

- Ca va pas non ! Un peu moins fort tu veux !

- KYaaa euh oui désolé…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suit depuis ce matin ?

- Euh…

Et ZUTEUHHHHH comment je fais pour garder ma couverture moi ?

Euh…

- je…euh…je voudrais savoir si… (réfléchis ma fille, réfléchis…)Je peux avoir un autographe ??!!

Oh seigneur, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ?

Je me fais honte moi-même…

-Mais bien sûr !

Gne ?

- Bien sûr, mais je signe où, me dit-il en faisant apparaître je ne sais trop comment un stylo dans sa main, et promenant un regard pervers sur son environnement, en l'occurrence, moi…

Attendez…Regard pervers + bic apparu comme par magie dans sa main…

- ERO-SENNIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il me regarde, l'air surpris :

- Comment tu as dev…

Pas le temps d'en dire plus, il vient de se prendre un violent coup dans les parties…

Ca lui apprendra tiens !

**XxX**

Moi : mais arrête de me coller à la fin !

Jiraiya : Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est écrit dans le scénario que je suis un pervers sans scrupules !

Moi : Non ça c'est dans tes gènes…

Jiraiya : N'importe quoi et d'abord…

Moi : Neji, stp…

Neji : Voila, il est bâillonné. Je peux y retourner ? Hinata est très demandante…

Moi : Bien sûr, je t'en prie. Rewiews ?


End file.
